This past fiscal year, BSI-II was partially implemented within the lab for tracking and inventorying the tissue blocks and TMAs to be constructed. The first pilot project in human tissue, TMA construction within the Polish Breast Cancer Study, has been successfully completed. Several smaller breast cacner related projects were completed. An additional part-time pathologist was added to the team to incl=rease the output of the lab. The planned lung cancer study has not been started yet. Tracking of projects has improved. WIth the success of the pilot project, we are taking the next steps to make the core available to other studies and investigators, setting priorities for the possible studies, and developing governance guidelines. Dr. Sherman has left DCEG, but is still an adjunct investigator.